


Photography

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust in his off time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photography

     "Finally away from all of those idiots. They do nothing but bicker and get on my nerves..." Lust slipped a small digital camera out of his pocket as he sat down in the grass. He was in a quiet part of town, that seemed full of nature. He knew he had a job to do, he knew he had to kill those little brat girls called by God, but there was no harm in relaxing a bit. He wanted to enjoy his time on Earth as much as he could. Hitting on girls and guys alike was fun, but he also soon found out he had an interest in photography. The Earth, no matter how sinful and messed up it currently was, was such a beautiful place. Way brighter and cooler then Hell, of course. He had to admit, God was a pretty creative fellow and could make amazing things.

     With a quiet beep, the camera turned on and Lust scrolled through some of the pictures he had taken. There were some pictures he had taken of the empty park at night, swings being moved by the wind, and some lonely benches. He had a few pictures of the fountain in the middle of the small shopping district, some with pretty girls throwing coins into it, making useless wishes. He also had some pictures of the sky, which he just though pleasing to the eye somehow.

     Lust took his camera off of the viewing setting, and aimed his camera, ready to take more pictures. There were trees and quiet houses all around but what caught his eye was a lone flower. It looked to be struggling for life amongst a small patch of brown, dying grass. He zoomed in his camera from where he was sitting and with a steady hand snapped the picture. He looked at the screen and saw that the picture came out nice and clear. A smile graced his face. He would be sure to print this one out when he had the time. It was then his cell phone rang.

"Lust get your butt back here! What are you doing?!"

That shrill screaming could only be from one person.

"I'm doing my own thing, Beautiful. Look Wrath, I left the house for a reason. I obviously wanted to spend some time alone."

"I swear, if you are out flirting-"

"Hey, it's what I do babe, they don't call me Lust for nothing."

"ARGH! LUST YOU-"

"See you later." Lust put away his phone and sighed, his good time ended. He knew he could keep taking pictures, but he would never hear the end of it when he got back. He turned off his camera and put it away as well.

Lust took one last look at his surroundings before leaving, back to the house hidden in darkness where he resided with the rest of the group of seven sins.


End file.
